


Bust Your Windows

by hockeyjew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Song fic, Vandalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hockeyjew/pseuds/hockeyjew
Summary: Sugawara catches Daichi cheating, and his only option is to bust the windows of his car.(Based on the song "Bust Your Windows" by Jazmine Sullivan)
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Bust Your Windows

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friends Ben and Annie for beta reading this for me! (:

At first, it had been sadness. Now, it was anger.

The signs were there, but Sugawara had chosen to ignore them. Daichi had come home late multiple times during the week, blaming it on work, despite the fact that it was obviously bullshit. Who came home from work looking like he had just gotten a life changing blowjob in the back of a police car? A cheating man, who didn’t try and hide the smell of sex that lingered.

There were other signs, such as Daichi hiding his phone from Suga on a daily basis, along with Daichi starting to slowly pick Suga’s appearance apart each day. Before Daichi changed, he never used to quickly turn off his phone when Sugawara would walk by. At first he hadn’t thought anything of it, just assuming that Daichi was planning some sort of surprise for their upcoming five year anniversary. Then came the comments. The comments about his hair, saying it looked wrong longer. The comments about his body shape, being told that he needed to lose weight. Those comments stung, as they came from the most important man in his life. 

Soon enough, Sugawara’s suspicions seemed to be confirmed, as one of Daichi’s co-workers had made a comment that outright conflicted with something Daichi had told him the other day. After work one day, Daichi had made an off-handed comment about his schedule changing, saying he would be working later and wouldn’t be getting home until two hours later than usual. Sugawara believed him, knowing that this time of the year there were more crimes being committed as people were determined to get presents for their loved ones- even if that meant robbing them. At one of the Christmas parties, Ito, one of Daichi’s co-workers, and Sugawara were discussing work. Sugawara had mentioned how he was upset that Daichi’s schedule changed, since it meant less time he had to spend with his boyfriend. Ito immediately seemed confused, saying that Daichi’s schedule hadn’t changed in months. Suga went silent after that, not speaking much for the rest of the party, trying to comprehend the information he so casually given by one of Daichi’s many co-workers. 

After that incident, Sugawara wasn’t shocked when he came home early one night to find Daichi in their bed with another man. Just because it wasn’t shocking, doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt any less. 

He felt betrayed.  
Heartbroken.  
Lost. 

It wasn't until after several weeks and at least twenty late night phone calls with Oikawa, that Sugawara started to feel other emotions beside sadness. Each call with Oikawa was different. The first ones consisted of Sugawara sobbing into the phone while Oikawa attempted to comfort his heartbroken friend. Soon they turned into calls filled with silence from Sugawara and Oikawa angrily ranting about how much he wished Sugawara would get revenge on his son-of-a-bitch ex-boyfriend. Soon enough, they become phone calls filled with Sugawara angrily ranting about how much Daichi’s betrayal hurt and how he would do anything to get his revenge. 

Anger took over. All Suga seemed to feel was the frustration that came with being the victim of a cheating scandal. Four, almost five, years down the drain due to some slut Daichi called a work friend. Just a friend, he would say. Sugawara now sees how much of a lie that was. All the wonderful memories they had made throughout their years together now wasted. The firsts they shared, meaningless. Every kiss, touch, and every single ‘I love you’ they shared no longer meant anything to Daichi-- as he was willing to throw it all away for his work ‘friend.’

Sugawara needed an outlet. He tried yoga, but anytime he would mess up a pose in yoga he would quickly become furious, becoming upset with himself for being unable to do something so simple. Everytime he failed he couldn’t help but think about what Daichi would’ve said. He knew Daichi would’ve made a snide comment about it, making him feel even more insecure about his lack of grace when it came to yoga. He tried painting. Each painting only reminded him of Daichi, as Daichi used to always stop and stare at murals painted on the side of buildings, no matter how many times he had seen it. The only thing that would calm the flames burning in him at all times was to get his revenge on his now ex-boyfriend. 

The young man had seen plenty of drama shows, ones where the furious ex-girlfriend had destroyed their cheating boyfriend's car by smashing the windows and slashing the tires. Maybe that’s where he got the inspiration… or maybe it was the blunt suggestions of vandalism his best friend, Oikawa, had suggested throughout their many phone calls.

It was 3am on a Thursday night when Sugawara did it. He knew Daichi would be home from work by then, most likely asleep. Even after being apart for a month, Suga still knew the working man's schedule by heart. He tried to forget it, but he couldn’t. Sugawara drove his beat-up Honda to the once familiar apartment building, the one he had practically lived in half of the time, parking in the same spot he always did. 

Sugawara sat in the car for fifteen minutes, debating if this was really the right choice. He knew it was childish. He knew it was petty. Although, rationally, he knew all of that, his heart wouldn’t be satisfied unless he went through with it. After the thoughtful fifteen minutes, Suga finally unbuckled his seatbelt and exited the car.

Sugawara made his way towards the Toyota, his eyes scanning the familiar vehicle. It was the car Daichi’s parents had gotten him for his twentieth birthday. Sugawara knew he would feel bad for Daichi’s parents after what he planned to do next, but at the moment he did not care. The only thing he was thinking about was how angry his cheating ex would be when he saw the car the next morning. 

One swing. Two swings. The sound of shattering glass sounded like music to Suga’s ears. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he let out all of his anger on Daichi’s poor car. Angry tears streamed down his cheeks as he swung the crowbar into the windows of the car. Slamming the end of the crowbar into the closed windows, the now shattered glass landed by his feet and on the seats inside Daichi’s car.  
He then moved to the hood, leaving large dents in the once pristine Toyota. As Suga slammed the now well-used crowbar onto the top of the car, he started to laugh. He was imagining what Daichi would say, most likely talking about how immature and juvenile Suga’s actions were. After a few hard hits to the same spot on the hood, Sugawara was satisfied with the damage he had done to the appearance of the car. Next was the real killer.

Last, he went for the tires. Grabbing the pocket knife he had quickly stuffed into his pocket earlier, Suga went over to the two front tires and one back tire and slashed them. Oikawa had casually told him that insurance companies only paid for the tires if all four tires were slashed. He could practically recall the conversation as he slashed three tires one by one. Each tire slashed gave Sugawara a sense of power over Daichi. He controlled what happened to him now, and it felt amazing. It was no longer Daichi’s actions that controlled his fate, it was himself controlling Daichi’s fate. 

After Sugawara was finished, he moved to stand in front of the beaten car, admiring his work. A genuine smile seemed to appear on the man's face as he used the back of his hand to wipe the tears that didn’t seem to stop coming. He knew he had done what he needed to do. Even if it wouldn’t heal his scars, Sugawara had finally gotten the sweet revenge he deserved. 

The next morning, Daichi had made his way out into the parking lot, on his way to work when he noticed the damage that had been done to his car. Sugawara had perfectly predicted what Daichi was going to say, as the next morning he received an angry voicemail that included his very angry ex screaming into the phone about how immature and childish Suga’s actions were. Suga knew what he had to do, and that was to record the voicemail and immediately send it to his best friend- who would find it just as humorous as he did.


End file.
